


The Downfall of Jackson Whittemore

by someoneyoucantstand



Series: Mpreg [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Stiles isn't nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneyoucantstand/pseuds/someoneyoucantstand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The downfall of Jackson Whittemore – the jock of Beacon Hills High School. Who’d have thought that the hyperactive bag of bone known as Stiles Stilinski and his lack of common sense would be the one to knock him down?</p><p>//\\</p><p>“You should be with Lydia whilst I pine over here. This isn’t what we should be doing. It was fun in the start but it’s been six months. It’s time to stop.” Stiles started walking away.<br/>“Why does the fun have to stop?” Jackson grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away.<br/>Stiles shook out of the grip and sighed, running a hand over his buzz cut. “The fun should have never started, Jackson.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downfall of Jackson Whittemore

**_The downfall of Jackson Whittemore – the jock of Beacon Hills High School. Who’d have thought that the hyperactive bag of bone known as Stiles Stilinski and his lack of common sense would be the one to knock him down?_ **

_“You should be with Lydia whilst I pine over here. This isn’t what we should be doing. It was fun in the start but it’s been six months. It’s time to stop.” Stiles started walking away._

_“Why does the fun have to stop?” Jackson grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away._

_Stiles shook out of the grip and sighed, running a hand over his buzz cut. “The fun should have never started, Jackson.”_

Jackson sat up in his bed and starred down at his hands. It’d been two months since Stiles had shut him down and all Jackson was feeling was a deep sickness in the pit of his stomach. He felt tired and sick. Tried and sick of waiting for Stiles to come back to him. Tired and sick of having to still be in a relationship with Lydia. Tired and sick of everything.

When everything had started six months ago, Jackson found the hyperactive spaz annoying. They had been paired together for an English project and Jackson just wanted to get it done and over with until Stiles had turned to him and asked what it was like to be kissed. 10 minutes later they were tangled under the covers.

Since that night, they would be meet up once a week and just be one. They’d hug and kiss and just love each other. At first, Jackson saw it as something to do but after around the second month, things changed and suddenly Jackson found himself falling further and further for Stiles.

He was still with Lydia and Stiles was still the annoying outsider that he bullied. But behind closed doors, they were each others everything.

At least Jackson had thought.

On the night Stiles had shattered the feelings Jackson didn’t even want to admit to having, it was like their world had ended. Jackson never thought of himself as being over dramatic when it came to relationships or love, but at the idea of Stiles saying goodbye to these stolen moments, Jackson was suddenly dying.

Stiles announcement came after what Jackson views as their best stolen moment. Unprotected and full of love, Stiles and Jackson had been tangled together in Jackson’s bed when he had broken the news. It took 6 months for Jackson to fall for Stiles and only 6 seconds for him to ruin it all.

He had stated that they were still 16, with nothing holding them together expect for an experiment of sexuality and a few kisses.

Now, Jackson is floating and trying to lose all feelings he has for Stiles Stilinski by focusing all his attention on Lydia. His beautiful red headed Lydia Martin who has been with his since they were 14 year old freshmen. Now, a 16 year old sophomore, Jackson is still in love with Lydia, just maybe not the same way he was before.

He hated Stiles for making him feel like this, but he hated himself too. He hated how he was letting himself get like this over a pale bag of bones. He didn’t want to feel this way but here he was, his mind mixed with too much love for Stiles and too much hate for himself.

The sickness feeling returned again deep in his stomach, only this time it rose with bile up his throat and sent him towards his bathroom, one hand clamped over his mouth to stop himself from throwing up on the floor. His food from last night sprayed against the sparkling white of his toilet.

Jackson groaned. Not only was he still pissed because of Stiles, he was actually sick too.

****

His back hurt and his head spun as he ran laps around the lacrosse field. Couch had them all running suicide laps because of their near loss of the season. He could hear Stiles behind him complaining about the task at hand to McCall, causing Jackson to frown.

“You okay?” Danny slowed down at Jackson’s side, glancing over at his friend. “You’re slow today. Something on your mind?”

Jackson shook his head and wiped some sweat from his forehead with the back on his hand. “Didn’t feel good this morning, just trying to get through this.”

“You should tell coach, he’ll let you out for today.” Danny said.

Jackson gritted his teeth as he heard Stiles laugh from behind him. “I’m fine. If he takes me out, I can’t play this week.” He nodded his head behind him at Stiles. “We’ll have to deal with that playing for us. I don’t wanna lose again, man.” A wave of sickness hit him and he slowed to a stop, Danny following.

“Are you sure, you’re kind of pale.” Danny stated.

Jackson pressed his hands on his knees and didn’t respond, instead he breathed through his nose and out of his mouth, willing himself not to throw up or pass out on the field. A minute later, the feeling had passed and Jackson managed to stand straight, taking a deep breath.

“I’m fine.” He stated and took off running, noticing that Stiles and McCall were ahead of him now. His mind spun at the fact that he would have seen his moment of weakness. Of course, every moment of Jackson’s lately have been classed as weakness in his mind. I mean, what guy who has a gorgeous girlfriend, is the Capitan of the lacrosse team and drives a Porsche at 16 chases after a hyperactive freak?

Jackson decides there and then that he hates himself.

****

In the following three weeks, everything seem to go down hill for Jackson. He was sick almost everyday, sometimes all day, sometimes at random moments. He was dizzy from the lack of being able to keep everything down which was affecting his lacrosse games massively, the team suffering with out his skills.

Not to mention that despite his constant throwing up, he had gained weight. At first it wasn’t enough to be noticeable, it was just a couple of pounds that he thought he could work off during practise, but after three weeks, it had only gotten bigger to the point were it stuck out in front of him slightly and made his pants tight.

He knew that people had started to notice for the comments he’d heard from the Coach, “ _Couple more laps maybe, Whittemore?”_ , among others. It wasn’t like be blamed them either. He’d tried to hide it as best as he could but once it came to gym, it was out of his hands.

Even now, he was stood in his bedroom in front of his mirror, starring at himself and the jeans in hand. He was trying to get ready to go to an appointment his parents had made for him to do with the sickness, but had stopped midway. It all confused him so much. From the little he’d been eating, the amount of working out he’d been doing, and all the sickness, he would have been skinner, not swelled.

“Jackson!” He heard his mother call for him downstairs and sighed, digging through his draws until he found a pair of sweat pants that had probably never seen the light outside of this house. Sweat pants were reserved for when ~~Stiles~~ Lydia came around. Jackson slid them on, sighing from the comfortable relief he felt, and walked downstairs.

****

“Jackson Whittemore, born June 15th, correct?” The Doctor read from his computer screen before looking over at Jackson who nodded. “Right Jackson, want to tell me what’s going on?”

“He’s been sick for the last couple of weeks apparently. Of course, we only noticed last week but he said it’s been going on for a while. Not to mention he’s in pain and he’s gained excessive amounts of weight for someone who does as much physical activity as he does.” Jackson’s mother spoke for him.

“Pain?”

“My back. Sometimes my head and my legs.” Jackson shrugged.

The Doctor starred at Jackson, his mind thinking. Jackson, feeling self conscious, crossed his arms over his chest in hopes of covering his stomach. “Mind telling me when you started getting sick?”

“’Bout a month ago?” Jackson said, his voice unsure.

“Okay, okay.” The Doctor nodded, looking back at his computer screen. He rested one hand on his chin and began typing with the other hand, clicking his mouse only seconds later. “Okay, I’m going to ask this and I don’t want you to think anything it yet, alright Jackson?”

Jackson nodded.

“Are you sexually active?”

Jackson nodded again.

“In the last couple of months?”

“Yeah.” Jackson nodded.

“Alright.” The Doctor nodded back and opened his desk draw, producing a tube. “Think you can give me a sample of your urine in this?”

Jackson hesitated but reached forward and took the tube from him. He held it in his hands and looked up at his mother who nodded at him. Taking a breath, Jackson rose from the chair and went into the bathroom that the Doctor had gestured to. Inside the small room Jackson took a deep breath once again. He hadn’t been scared until now. It could be anything.

What if he was dying?

Jackson shook his head and peed before washing his hands and retuning to the office that now featured a nurse. When he walked in the nurse held her hand out for the tube. Jackson placed it in her gloved hand and sat down she left the room.

“This won’t take too long, 5 minutes, 10 at the most? It’s afterwards that might take long.” The Doctor said, pushing away from his desk and standing, walking over a self of medical books.

“What?” Jackson sat on the edge of his seat. “What’s that meant to mean?”

“I wouldn’t worry.” The Doctor smiled. “If it’s what I think it is, then I really wouldn’t worry.” 10 minutes later, The Doctor was sat on the edge of his desk reading off of a piece of paper.

 “Jackson, have you ever heard of the MF gene?” Jackson shook his head. “It’s rare, I’ll tell you that, but it has happened before. It’s a gene that is passed down through families. Normally it misses generations, occurring maybe ever fourth at the minimum. There’s no way of telling if a man has it until it is tested for. The MF gene allows a males body to equip itself to act as a females during reproduction. If a man with the gene engages in sexual intercourse with another man, there’s a possibility that a pregnancy will occur.”

Jackson’s entire body froze as he starred at the man in front of him. Next to him, his mother grasped his hand.

“Jackson’s never been with a man. His girlfriend, Lydia, is a doll. There’s no way you’re correct.” His mother protested. Jackson knew his mother wasn’t arguing against the idea of Jackson ever being gay, she was arguing against him cheating on Lydia. “He’s never done anything, right Jackson?”

Jackson looked down at his swollen stomach and swallowed.

“Jackson?” His Doctor was starring at him, as was his mother – he didn’t have to look up to know that - and suddenly Jackson felt hot, the room closing around him.

“It was a few months back, just over three maybe.” Jackson mumbled. “We’d been doing it for a while before, this time we forgot. It wasn’t a relationship or anything, just something to do, I guess.” Jackson’s tongue felt heavy as he formed the words. “He doesn’t really speak to me anymore, not that we spoke a lot before hand.”

“Jackson.” His mother sighed. “We’ve always encouraged protection, why didn’t you?”

“We forgot. And I didn’t know I could get pregnant, I mean what guy can have a baby?!” Jackson exclaimed.

“Are you sure, Doctor?” Susan Whittemore turned back to the middle aged man who nodded his head. “He’s far to big for three months, don’t you think? He looks like he’s pushing 22 weeks.”

“Male pregnancies tend to extend the stomach area more in order to make sure it’s safe for the baby to grow. The swelling is mainly his body trying to create space for the baby.” The Doctor told her. Jackson felt dizzy at the thought of a baby. “Now that we know what’s happening, you can start discussing what you want to do. Although I should warn you, abortions for males are highly risky for the man.”

“Jackson, honey.” His mother turned to him, taking both his hands in hers. Jackson felt his eyes sting and he hated it. He doesn’t cry. He’s Jackson Whittemore, someone who’d never cry in front of anyone. “It’s all up to you, baby. Adoption or raising the child, it’s all down to you.”

“I-I-” His chest felt tight at the idea and suddenly it was hard to breath. He gasped for the air around him but it wasn’t working.

“Jackson,” the Doctor bent down to his level, “I want you to breath for me, okay? I know this is a lot to take in all at once but I need you to breath in… and out… in … and out.” Jackson followed, trying to calm himself down. After a few moments, Jackson felt steady enough to breath on his own again.

“I-I can’t.” Jackson mumbled.

“You can’t what, dear?” His mom asked.

“I never knew my parents.” He whispered. “I know that you and dad are them, but you didn’t give birth to me and sometimes I think about if you hadn’t have taken me in, where I would be.”

“You want to keep the child.” His mother smiled.

***

That night after David Whittemore had returned from the office, Jackson heard his parents talking quietly downstairs before his dad appeared at his bedroom door. Jackson starred down, not willing himself to meet the eye of the man who had raised him. He didn’t want anyone to think bad of him, most importantly his father.

“Bud?” His dad asked. “Are you okay with all this?” His father moved towards the bed and sat down, looking at his son. Never in a million years would he have dreamed they’d be in this situation. He’ll admit, he wasn’t exactly thrilled, he knew the affect it would have on his son, but he couldn’t drop him in the dirt. “Want to tell me about it?”

“14 weeks.” Jackson said quietly. “Doctor said I’ll feel it move soon.” Jackson reached over and handed his dad a white envelope before quickly retracting his hand. His dad opened it and looked down at the small black and white scan. “I’ll quit the team on Monday.”

“Are you going to tell the other father?” David questioned. Jackson shook his head and relaxed his hands against the small bump. “Why not?”

“I can’t.” His voice was strained. His saw his son’s eyes fill with tears as he carried on. “We stopped everything the night it happened. His request. I haven’t really spoken to him since.” David sighed and took his son in his arms, Jackson’s head resting against the mans chest.

Again, never in a million years would he have thought this was going to happen. He’d always seen his boy as being strong, never showing any real emotion, always playing the big guy, even when he was younger. He never thought he’d see his son so vulnerable.

****

Monday came and Jackson gave up his place on the team. It hurt walking up to the Coach who addressed Jackson on why he wasn’t ready for practise. Jackson explained he had to leave the team and also had to be excused from gym, all on medical. The rest of the team starred as he walked back towards the school instead of joining them on the field. He saw Stiles whisper something to McCall.

How can he just carry on with everything?

After that task came the walk up to Lydia to announce he was ending their relationship. Honestly, Jackson was slightly relived that he wasn’t in the relationship anymore, but apart of him was saddened. Lydia starred eyed wide, questioning what was wrong with him, _“you’ve left the team and now you’ve left me. Jackson, what else do you have?”_

And she was right.

That whole week resulted in people pulling away from him. He realised that without the team, nobody actually had to be around him. Danny still talked to him, the ever loyal best friend he was, but there wasn’t a lot of him in between practices.

Jackson had nothing to go by in school anymore. It took less than a week for him to become alone and suddenly he realised things. He noticed how cruel his old group of friends where, he realised how much spare time he had without practise, he realised how loud the cafeteria is without people to talk to.

_He realised how much he really hated everything._

****

His stomach had swelled more by the time he hit 16 weeks, the Doctor saying his body was still trying to create enough room, and Jackson found himself standing in front of his mirror in just sweat pants. His stomach stuck out and hung over the rim of his pants, his toned body long gone.

He traced his hand over the bump and the light stretch marks before pressing his palm flat against the skin. His mind still couldn’t get over the idea that inside of him is his ~~and Stiles’~~ child. 5 months and he’d have so many responsibilities.

Jackson was yet to explain anything to anyone. He had nothing to tell the people at school about the reason why he was suddenly so big, nor did he have anything to explain his weight lost after he gives birth.

Stiles was still unaware that in less than half a year he’d technically be a dad.

****

Midway through his fourth month he was cornered in school.

 After a month of being alone in school, he’d become apart of the bottom stage of the social pyramid. He’d fallen from top dog to trash. The people he once called his friends had now taken to treating him like he’d treat the bottom level months before.

“Whittemore.” Jackson rolled his eyes and turned. In his absence, his space had been taken by Dean, a tall douche who had also been promoted to Captain of the Lacrosse team. Jackson was sure he was even trying to get with Lydia.

“What?” He sighed.

“I think you’ve gotten bigger.” Dean laughed. “Sure it was a good idea to quit the team?” Jackson felt dizzy but stood his ground.

“Like I give a shit about what you think, Dean.” Jackson sighed. “Besides, leaving the team got me away from you douche’s, didn’t it?” Jackson’s new found smirk was wiped away seconds later by Dean grabbing his collar and slamming Jackson against the lockers.

Pain spread through his back and to his front, leaving him winded. Jackson fought the instinct to wrap his arms around his unborn child. His knee’s felt weak, no doubt if Dean didn’t have hold of him, he’d probably be on the floor by now.

“Listen here, Whittemore.” Dean growled. “You were the big man around here, and you  had everything. But you dropped it all and now it belongs to me. You think you can talk back to me? You’re dirt now, Whittemore. You’re nothing, you have nothing left.” Dean pushed his head back against a locker, pain fighting into Jackson’s head. “You’re nothing more than a fat faggot.”

***

That night Jackson lay in his bed starring at the celling. Following the incident, Jackson’s parents had been called after an apparent panic attack that Jackson remembered nothing about. Both his mother and father arrived and took him home. That night a conversation had been held and suddenly, his dad is trying to get transferred to another part of the country to move away from Beacon Hills. Both his mother and father decided it was time for Jackson to have a fresh start away from the people he’d grown up with.

Jackson pressed his hands against his stomach, looking down his nose at the swelling. “God, what have you caused me?” He whispered into the darkness of his room. “I hope you’re worth it.”

****

A month later, Jackson had reached the stage where everything hurt and he had to buy all new cloths. Following two more incidents and a few more panic attacks and a new found anxiety disorder, David Whittemore had gotten the thumbs up on his transfer and the family were packing their bags for Georgia.

In the week they had been doing so, Jackson would apologies repeatedly to his parents for making them pack up their whole lives for him when, biologically, he wasn’t even theirs. Every time he did so, his mother would make him promise to never say those words again.

****

On their last day in Beacon Hills, Jackson drove to Stiles’ house for one last chance. He knew it was too late to save what little of a relationship they had before hand, but maybe if Stiles could be open, Jackson could find it in him to tell them about his child.

“Jackson.” Stiles stated when he opened the door.

“Stiles.” Jackson nodded.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, leaning against his door frame.

“I’m moving.” Jackson stated. “To Georgia.”

“Georgia.” Stiles repeated. “And why should I know about this?” Jackson’s face heated and he shrugged.

“I thought after everything, you’d want to know.”

“After all this time, you still haven’t gotten over it, have you?”

***

_The Whittemore’s arrived in Georgia with the memories of Beacon Hills. Following his move, it was as if Jackson fell off  the face of the earth. He deleted everything from his Facebook to Twitter to Instagram. He finished his sophomore year through online school whilst falling slowly away from himself._

_His parents noticed._

_Two months after they moved Jackson Whittemore was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. At first it was hard to understand why he was depressed but when he casted the thoughts back to all his thoughts following Stiles leaving him, from how he hated himself to how he hated everything around him._

_On August 1 st Jackson gave birth to his daughter, Carrie Whittemore. She was a gorgeous little girl, perfect in Jackson’s eyes, but remained a secret once Jackson began attending an actual High School for his Junior Year. He didn’t want anyone to know about her, worried bad things would be said. In the eyes of the Georgia public, she was his adoptive sister. _

_His lift didn’t get any better in Georgia. Straight from the beginning of Junior Year, Jackson became a regular for taunting and teasing, even being beat up a few times. Adding Anxiety and Depression didn’t help and Jackson found the only thing from stopping his ending it all was the small bundled named Carrie Whittemore._

**_The downfall of Jackson Whittemore – the jock of Beacon Hills High School. Who’d have thought that the hyperactive bag of bone known as Stiles Stilinski and his lack of common sense would be the one to knock him down?_ **


End file.
